


noticed

by tiedyedragon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its my first fic so pls be nice, its super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyedragon/pseuds/tiedyedragon
Summary: Waverly never felt noticed. Until she met Nicole Haught.





	noticed

Waverly Earp spent the first twenty-two years of her life being forgotten, looked past, and treated as if she couldn’t do what she knew she could. Even Wynonna, who swore that she was there for Waverly through and through, and she was she really was, it was just that she sometimes forgot Waverly was there, or she treated her like she was five years old instead of a twenty-two year old woman who could make her own goddamn decisions.

And Waverly always hated it, hated how nobody would look at her, how it would always seem as if she didn't matter.

Until she met Nicole Haught.

Nicole watched Waverly constantly.  She watched Waverly as she translated ancient languages for Wynonna and Dolls. Nicole would study the way that Waverly’s brow furrowed when she came across a particularly difficult passage. Or the way the she would bite her lip slightly in a way that was so sexy to Nicole. 

Nicole watched Waverly while she came down from the sixth earth shattering orgasm of the night, noticing how her stomach muscles twitched while Nicole’s fingertips skated across her body. Or noticing how her eyelids fluttered when Nicole ran a gentle hand under Waverly’s structured jaw. Or noticing how her thighs tightened around Nicole’s hips when Nicole softly kissed her swollen lips.

And sure, Waverly had been watched by people in her life including Champ Hardy, or any of the other "boy men” she had had short flings with. However these boys saw her as a piece of ass, a prize, and over-looked everything that made Waverly Earp the person she was.

Nicole, however, looked at Waverly differently. She noticed the little things about Waverly. Nicole watched Waverly as if she was more than a person, as if she was some sort of angel fallen from heaven. As if Waverly was a bright light in the middle of a dark storm.

And that scared the hell out of Waverly.

Because though Waverly had always wanted someone’s attention, someone to notice her for everything that she was, she wasn’t sure what to do when she got the kind of love and adoration that Nicole Haught gave to her every single day.

So, Waverly would occasionally back off a little bit, stay away from Nicole, afraid that if she came on too strong or was too clingy, she would be rejected like she had by so many of the other people in her life.

But, as usual Nicole watched Waverly, and she noticed.

“Baby, did I do something wrong?” she asked one night while Waverly sat in bed under her three blankets plus a bonus blanket reading about the latest chaos in Purgatory, and Nicole brushed her teeth in the bathroom. Waverly put down the book and took off the glasses that she put on at night once she took out her contacts.

“I don’t think you did.” Waverly responded. “Wait, is this your way of telling me you're in trouble for something?”

“No, Waves, I'm not in trouble for anything.” Nicole answered. “I just feel like we’ve been kind of, I don’t know, disconnected lately.”

"I don’t know Nic we seemed pretty connected last night.” Waverly said with a smirk.

“No baby, I’m not joking. I feel like you've been a little distant lately.”

There it was. The exact thing Waverly didn’t want to hear come out of her girlfriends beautiful mouth finally came out. Waverly had pushed away one of the most important people in her life, and though she hadn’t said it yet the person she loved the most, and she was going to have to suffer for it.

“Nicole if you wanna leave you can. I didn’t mean to push you away. If you’re bored with me you can leave whenever y-.”

“Woah woah baby, what?” Nicole responded. “I was just asking if everything was okay with you. Jesus Waves, how could I ever be bored of you?”

Nicole looked down at Waverly and put her hand under her chin, so she could see Waverly’s face. That was how Waverly knew. Knew that Nicole would never leave her. Looking into those big honey colored eyes, Waverly found herself lost. She could see everything the two of them had been through together and was sure that nothing could break them apart. Still, Waverly wanted Nicole to know what was going through her mind, wanted her to understand why she had been distant and disconnected from her girlfriend.

“You look at me Nicole.” Waverly said with a sigh.

“Wait what?” Nicole responded.

“You look at me and nobody ever has before. When you look at me it makes me feel like I’m the only girl in the whole entire world Nicole, and that scares the shit out of me.” Waverly explained, tears finally starting to fall down her face.

“Of course I look at you like that Waves. You’re everything to me, how could I look at you any differently?” Nicole says while crawling closer to Waverly so that she could gather her into her arms.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me baby.” Nicole continued while wiping the tears that fell down Waverly’s face. “Waverly, I swear to god you make me the happiest woman in the world every single day. You’re the one thing in my life that makes all this fucking demon hunting worth it. You’re the person that I wanna spend the rest of my life with Waves. I love you so much Waverly Earp.” Nicole said with a grin.

“I love you too.” Waverly responded with a voice so quiet Nicole might have missed it had it not been for the complete silence throughout the rest of the homestead. “God Nicole, I love you so much.” Waverly confessed with a sure sounding voice. She turned herself around in Nicole’s lap so that she was facing her and kissed Nicole deeply.

“I love you too Waverly Earp, so much.” Nicole said.

“Then show me.” Waverly answered.

“Always baby.” Nicole responded. “I always will.”


End file.
